


romanza

by amy_star



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Date, How We Met, Romance, italian foreign student, seth in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: happy birthday @srcurbstompedmyheart! Request was for Seth’s meeting/first date with a fan who isn’t American. This stretched it a little, but I hope it works! <3





	romanza

Seth was speechless. To say that this was a rare occurrence was an understatement – hell, he’d even had a t-shirt that proudly proclaimed “Never Shuts Up” at one point. But here he was, well and truly speechless.  
She was beautiful. Long black dress, dark hair cascading over her shoulders, a shy smile on her face. It obliterated all thought from his mind except that one word. Beautiful.  
He hadn’t been this nervous on a date in… possibly ever. He rubbed his faintly sweating palms against the pants of his black suit, fighting the urge to check his hair, wanting to be perfect for her.  
He thought back to their first meeting. So much travel in his job, people tended to blur together, become one faceless mass of humanity. But she stood out. He and Cesaro were getting coffee after CrossFit, still a little sweaty, just joking together at the little hole-in-the-wall café… until he fell dead silent, eyes locked to her. Cesaro had followed his eyes before nudging Seth’s arm, saying, “Maybe it would be less creepy if you spoke to her instead of just staring with your mouth open like a fish.”  
“I’m not staring! I – I’m staring. I admit it. She’s gorgeous, she probably has a boyfriend. And we’re gonna be in a new town this time tomorrow so why bother getting my heart broken? A few minutes will only make it harder on me.”  
“There’s an old saying, my friend. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. You gain nothing at all by not going over and speaking to her, but you could potentially gain much by just saying hello. But of course, play it safe if you must…”  
“I hate you sometimes, you know that?” Seth sighed, shooting Cesaro a dirty look as he stood up and awkwardly walked over to the pretty girl waiting for her coffee. He had introduced himself, and discovered she had a lovely accent, was a foreign student in the United States working on a music degree at Concordia, only about two and a half hours from his home in Davenport. She kept giving him these side glances, and he was beginning to second guess coming over to talk to her.  
Finally she spit it out. “I’m sorry, but… I know who you are.”  
He was momentarily confused, as he was sure he would remember meeting this vision of loveliness before, and wouldn’t she have reminded him when he introduced himself a few minutes ago? Then it clicked. She was a fan.  
He couldn’t completely hide the wince at that. “Ah. I see. Well… I’m usually much nicer in person, I promise.”  
“You… you still want to talk to me? Even though I watch you every Monday?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I’m more surprised you want to keep talking to the jerk you watch every Monday.” He smiled, tension evaporating. Her return smile was breathtaking. “Listen, you know the schedule we keep, right? On the road for shows Friday to Sunday, Raw on Monday, every week, rain or shine. But I live only a couple of hours away. Can I come take you out some time? It would have to be in the middle of the week, it’s not so convenient with you in school, I know, but I am more than willing to make the drive to come see you. You’re absolutely gorgeous, and you must be talented to get into that program at a great school like Concordia. I would love the opportunity to get to know you better.”  
“M-me? You want to take me out? Why? I’m no one special, just a girl. You could have anyone.”  
“I already told you, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. And I bet you are special, in your own way. Your face and your accent have already enchanted me. Come on, say yes.” He gave his most charming smile, which did the trick. He got her number, and he texted her from the car.  
“My friend tells me that ‘beautiful lady’ is bella signorina in Italian. I’m glad to have met you, my bella.”  
Unfortunately with all the things going on at work and his wrestling school, it was three solid weeks before he could arrange to meet up with her. They had shared many text messages in the meantime, and even a couple of phone calls, but meeting in person had been impossible, something Seth regretted. In exchange for making her wait, he set up a nice dinner at one of Chicago’s best steakhouses, and said he would pick her up at her apartment building at 7 pm.  
And here she was. More beautiful than he had remembered.  
“I wasn’t sure you would come,” she murmured softly. Her accent was musical to his ears.  
“Why wouldn’t I? All I could think looking at you was how beautiful you are. Breathtaking.” He offered her an arm to help her down the last stairs and to his car, gently assisting her into the seat and closing the door. As he settled in the driver’s seat, he made small talk. “How is school going?” He laughed, shaking his head. “God, that’s awful. I sound like your dad, trying to catch up. But I really do want to know. I know it’s a good school with lots of famous composers and orchestra people who have graduated from it, so it’s impressive that you’re going there.”  
“It’s not so impressive, really.”  
“It is. Tell me all about it.”  
She felt like she had talked his ear off the whole way to the restaurant, but he definitely seemed interested, wanting to know more, asking more and more questions any time she trailed off. It confused her. Why would he want to know all these things? So she finally asked him, just as they were pulling in to the restaurant.  
“I want to know because I want to get to know you. I want to know what your days are like, so when I think about you I know what you’re doing. Are you in class, studying… I want to be able to picture you going about your day.”  
“You think about me?!”  
“Of course I do. I can’t stop thinking about you, not since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”  
A blush colored her cheeks. “I – I don’t know what to say. I think of you too, but then I get to have you on my TV on Mondays. It still doesn’t feel real.”  
Seth held her hand as he escorted her inside. Just that simple touch thrilled him. If he hadn’t known it before, he would have then – he was falling hard for the girl at his side.  
Dinner was wonderful – conversation flowed naturally; he learned about her family and some of her upbringing while he shared stories and pictures of his pets and his wrestling school. The end of the evening came far too early for either of their liking, but with a long drive ahead of him, Seth really couldn’t stay and go somewhere else after dinner.  
He drove her home, and walked her to her apartment door, holding her hand. “I had a really great time tonight.”  
“So did I.” Her bashful smile made his heart do somersaults, as did the way she ducked her head and hid behind a curtain of hair.  
He reached out and tucked the lock of hair back behind her ear, a finger lingering on her chin, tilting her face back towards him. “I’d really like to do this again. Soon.” His eyes were locked on hers, hoping she said yes.  
“Me too, very much.” Her voice was a whisper, her own eyes drowning in his.  
“I’d also really like to kiss you.” His voice was deep, barely above a whisper, slowly moving his head down towards her lips, pulled as if they were magnets.  
She didn’t respond with words, just leaned up into his lips, pressing softly. It was brief, but it was enough. He saw fireworks, felt a little dazed as he opened his eyes.  
She was looking up at him, wonder clear on her face. He smiled, unable to help himself. “Next week?”  
She smiled in return. “Yes. Next week.”  
He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles like an old-fashioned gentleman. “I’m already counting the minutes, bella.” He gave her one last smile before he turned to go, whistling softly, already planning where he could take her next.


End file.
